Drabble or OneSHOT ?
by April kun
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble atau OneSHOT ? Saia bahkan tak tau Ch 22 : Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny, "Kapan sepasang mata itu dapat kumiliki?"
1. Chapter 1 : R&R

In-Chan: Hehe~ saia iseng-iseng bikin ini~ jadi Enjoy aja yah? ;)

**Disclaimer : Saia YANG PUNYA VOCALOID!*dilempar kelaut*, oke bukan.. yang punya yang pasti Crypton Future Media Inc.

* * *

**

_**1.) R&R**_

_**Jangan pernah main-main dengan R&R, itu berbahaya..

* * *

**_

"Kaito-nii~" Ucap Rin suatu pagi, sembari berlari kecil ke arah Kaito yang sedang makan es krimnya dengan Lahap di halaman belakang rumah para Vocaloid.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dari galon es krim yang sedang dimakannya, dan menatap Rin.

"Hmm?" Tanya Kaito sambil terus memakan es krim nya.

Rin memasang senyum semanis mungkin.

"Bisakah aku dapatkan es krim rasa jeruk dari kulkas?" Tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Mata Kaito langsung melebar dan ia langsung berteriak dengan mulut penuh dengan es krim.

"TIEADAKAAAAAAAN!"

Rin kaget dan tersenyum. Senyum yang **sangat seram. **Tapi si BaKaito itu tetap saja tak mengerti. _Bodoh.._**  
**

"Benarkah?" Tanya Rin lagi.

Sebagai jawaban, Kaito memeluk galon es krimnya dan menatap Rin dengan marah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Rin sebelum meninggalkan Kaito sendirian.

Kaito menghembuskan nafas lega, karena Rin tak akan mengganggunya dan es krim – es krimnya yang berharga.

"Rin! Jangan!" Sebuah suara berteriak.

"Akhh! Diam saja SHOTA!" Jawab suara lainnya yang diikuti suara mesin menyala.

Kaito menghentikan aktivitas makan es krim nya saat sebuah benda yang besar dan kuning berada di depannya.

Dan karena Kaito polos dan tak tahu menahu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Rin dan Tuan Roadroller berada didepannya. Yah, tentunya dengan Rin yang tersenyum devil.

Dengan seketika, Kaito menjatuhkan sendok es krim nya dan juga galon es krimnya, bersiap-siap melarikan diri untuk jiwa dan raganya. (HALAH!)

**Len's POV**

_BaKAito! Dasar bodoh! Sekarang kau akan diratakan!_

Kataku dalam hati saat melihat Kaito-nii yang sudah dikejar Rin keliling lingkungan tempat tinggal kami.

Kaito-nii bodoh, ia seharusnya menuruti Rin.

**Karena kombinasi Rin dan Roadroller itu berbahaya.**

* * *

In-Chan : ah... Kasian Kaito..

Len : Yap..

In-Chan & Len : *liatin R&R yang ngejar Kaito* (R&R = Rin & Roadroller)

In-Chan : Yah, ini random dan kurang mutu, jika ingin silahkan R&R~

Len : psst.. lebih baik R&R (Review and Review) dari pada berhadapan ma R&R (R&R = Rin & Roadroller)

Rin : **Ya, kalian lebih baik R&R sebelum ku R&R~ 3:D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Cokelat

In-Chan : Mwahahahah~ X333 Saia balik lagi~ Entah mengapa saia jadi pingin nulis lagi~ yay! Oke! Mulai!

**Disclaimer :**** Saia mengaku! *angkat tangan* Vocaloid milik CFM Inc. Ampunin saiaaaa! XDD

* * *

**

**2.) Cokelat? **

_Manis~

* * *

_

"Aaaaamm"

Rin Kagamine yang sedang duduk dilantai kamarnya, tengah memakan cokelat yang diberikan oleh Kaito-nii.

_Cokelat ini enak~_

Pikir Rin sembari terus mengunyah coklat yang perlahan tapi pasti meleleh dimulutnya.

Rin pun teringat, kenapa Kaito-nii memberikannya coklat ini. Katanya sih, "Ini bukan es krim! Jadi aku tak mau! Kau saja Rin."

_Cuma gara-gara bukan es krim, ia tak mau memakan ini. Payah! _

_Oh, tapi sudahlah, lagipula ini enak. Dan aku yang memakannya, bukan Kaito-nii_..

Dalam hati Rin tertawa kecil.

Tiba-tiba Len datang.

"Rin? Apa yang kau makan?" Tanya Len yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tidur mereka. Ia kemudian menghampiri Rin dan ikut duduk di lantai.

Rin yang masih makan coklat, menawarkan Len coklat itu juga.

"Mau?" Tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan kotak coklat yang ada disampingnya tanpa melihatnya.

Len mengamati isi kotak itu.

"Rin, kotak ini kosong." Kata Len menatap Rin yang mulutnya belepotan karena makan coklat sebanyak, 1 kotak yang sebesar Kotak donat J.*O? (dilarang menyebutkan merk~)

Rinpun mengamati isi kotak itu. Lalu tertawa.

"Haha, kalo begitu tak ada untukmu~ maaf." Kata Rin sebelum meletakan kotak itu lagi disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja masih ada.."

Rin menatap Len dengan heran._ Apa maksudnya? _Tanya Rin dalam hati.

Tapi, saat Rin akan menanyakan itu, Len mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Rin.

"Len?" Tanya Rin yang kaget setengah mati karena tingkah Len yang tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Len menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Rin.

Mata Rin melebar seketika saat itu juga.

Len dengan perlahan menjilat bibir bagian bawah Rin untuk meminta jalan masuk yang dimana Rin secara otomatis atau _tidak sengaja_ berikan.

Dengan cepat ia menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Rin.

Selang beberapa detik, Len melepaskan _ciuman tak terduganya_ dari Rin.

Wajah Rin memerah. Ia kaget atas kelalukan saudaranya barusan.

"L—len?"

"Haha, lihat? Masih ada'kan?"

Saat itu juga Rin sadar; Len menciumnya untuk cokelat yang masih ada dimulutnya.

Dengan kesal Rin berjalan keluar dari kamar. Len hanya dapat menatap Rin yang berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil terheran –heran lalu tertawa.

Len yang tertawa terbahak-bahak tak tau hidupnya dalam bahaya.

**Bahaya** yang berasal dari **Rin & TUAN ROADROLLER...**

Singkat cerita, keesokan harinya di tengah jalan terdapat mayat hidup seorang Kagamine Len yang baru saja dilindas oleh adiknya sendiri memakai Roadroller..

3XD

* * *

In-Chan : Fiuh.. jika ini tak lucu maafkan saia, maklum gak pinter bikin humor..=="" R&R Please~ XD

Nb : Kalo ada yang mau request boleh~ ntar saia usahakan~ XDDD


	3. Chapter 3 : Love is Love!

In-Chan : Wohooo~ Banyak yang review nih~ oke-oke~ balesan reviewnya dibawah yah? ;) dan untuk kali ni saia ngabulin permintaannya hikari-chan dulu~ soalnya kalo kissu saia masih bisa~ maaf yah amu-chan~ saia belum berani terlalu detail~ *bow*, dan byaku-chaaaan~ makasih reviewnyaaa~ *hug all reviewer*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid MILIK SAIAAAAAA!*dihajar* ya..ya., nurut deh, Vocaloid hanya dimiliki oleh CFM Inc.

* * *

**

**3.) Love is love! Even if it's Forbidden?**

_Aku cinta dengannya,__ tapi...

* * *

_

"A..aku.." Ucap seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan seorang laki-lakui dibawah pohon yang rindang.

Laki-laki itu, yah... mari kita bilang, Kagamine Len, sedang menunggu kakaknya Kagamine Rin yang bicara dengan gagap _karena entah tak tau, yang pasti Tuhan tau_ kepadanya.

"Rin.. kau mau bilang apa?" Tanya Len dengan tidak sabar dan menatap Rin yang muka memerah saat ia mengangkat kepalanya unutk menatap Len.

Ya, walaupun **mereka kembar** dan Rin yang lebih tua, tetap saja Len yang lebih tinggi.

"AkuSukaDenganMu! !"

Jawab Rin dengan cepat, bahkan Lenpun tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan saudaranya itu.

"Katakan sekali lagi?" Pinta Len pada Rin.

Rin yang sudah mati-matian mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaannya pada **KEMBARANNYA SENDIRI **ini marah. Yah, kita bilang saja..

_Go on Rampage that will cause very heaaaavy DAMAGE..._

Dengan satu tangan Rin menggapai kerah baju seragam Len dan mencium Len.

Len yang kaget hanya bisa terpaku dan saaaangat kaget.(Oke, sejauh ini, saia emang payah! XC)

"Aku suka dengan MU!" Kata Rin tepat dimuka Len saat mereka sudah tak berciuman lagi.

Wajah Len memerah semerah tomat rebus~.

"Ha-?"

Len tak percaya, saudara kembarnya baru saja menciumnya dan sekarang berkata ia menyukainya?

"A-pa?" Tanya Len setengah percaya.

"Ukh.. berapa kali aku harus mengatakan kalimat itu?"

Rin memutar matanya. Wajahnya memerah.

Didalam hati~

Len tersenyum bahagia, lonjak-lonjak pula.

Ia sangat senang bahwa kembarannya ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya untuk mm... 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Len menarik Rin untuk ciuman lainnya yang dimana membuat Rin kaget dan juga senang.

Ouu~ mereka berdua memang cocok~

* * *

3 months later..

"Len!" Seru Rin dari kasur yang mereka berdua pakai dikamar mereka.

"Diamlah Rin!" Balas Len setengah berteriak.

Mereka berdua sedang akan tidur, yah.. tapi seperti biasa, Rin tak bisa tidur dan akhirnya menggangu Len.

Rin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil posisi diatas Len.

"Buat aku diam SHOTA!" Sahut Rin sambil menatap Len yang ada dibawahnya. Len yang semual kaget, sekarang bibirnya dihiasi oleh senyum licik.

Dengan cepat ia menarik Rin dan menciumnya.

* * *

In-Chan : Ahh~ Hancuuuurr nyaaa~~ *wew, sehari 3 buu~* R&R sebelum Rin..*gulp*

_**R&R reply~~**__** (mungkin Cuma bakal ada tiap 3-4 chapter buat Reply reviews.)**_

_**Byaku-chan : Okee~ XD he'em, cinta matinyaaa Rin getu~ (yah selaen Len~ ;D ) Okeee~ X99**_

_**Hikari-chan : Iya sih.. ah? Masa' sih? *ngeliat* iya yah.. *baru nyadar* Oyee! Yay! Mmmm keliatanya memang kakaknya Len, ada sih beberapa fanfic yang saia baca Rin kakaknya Len ada juga yang adiknya Len. Oke! XDDDD Hooookeieee~ XDD**_

_**Amu-Chan : Eh? Apa yang kejem?**__** Boleeeh~ (asal jangan yaoi nya Len ma Kaito! Saia kagak kuat! XC) Mwaahah~ saia pingin sih~ Cuma kurang pengalaman nulis kaya' begono~ Ya.. ini Cuma break aja kok~ sambil cari inspirasi buat yang LxR~ **_


	4. Chapter 4 : ココロ  ト キセキ

In-Chan : HyaaA! Ahay~ saia kembali! AMPUUNN! Saia masih dapet writer block di Way for Love , yah tapi usahakan sebelum study tour ke jakarta~ saia update! ;D

**Disclaimer : Wow? Untuk Saia? Akhirnyaaa! Vocaloid milik sa- *plaaaakk!* Hiks.. oke, Vocaloid milik CFM Inc. Bukan saia..(berharap deh~ XD)

* * *

**

**4.)Kokoro and Kokoro Kiseki**

_Thank you..

* * *

_

**"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto**

**Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan"**

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_

_dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**

**dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"**

**

* * *

**

Ya, seorang ilmuwan yang tinggal sendirian dan kesepian. Ia menciptakan seorang robot.

"Kiseki.." Itulah nama yang ia berikan pada robot yang baru saja lahir di laboratoriumnya.

"Kiseki?" Tanya Robot itu kepada seorang ilmuwan yang berdiri didepannya.

Ilmuwan itu mengangguk.

"Itulah namamu." Katanya lagi.

Dengan menatap kosong ilmuan itu, kiseki bertanya lagi.

"Nama?"

"Ya, nama.." Ucap ilmuwan tadi sambil mengelus kepala robot itu, kiseki.

"Kau butuh nama, supaya aku dapat memanggilmu dengan benar."

Lanjut ilmuwan itu.

Kiseki, robot yang baru saja lahir itu, memandangi dirinya kemudian kesekitarnya.

Tempat yang sederhana dan juga penuh dengan komputer juga alat-alat elektronik lainnya. Seperti laboratium pada umumnya. Kemudian ia menatap ilmuwan itu lagi.

Ilmuwan itu hanya tersenyum. Tapi, Kiseki hanya memberinya ekspresi yang kosong. Tak berarti. Perlahan senyuman di muka ilmuwan itu pudar saat ia menyadari ekspresi robot yang dibuatnnya itu kosong.

"Ada yang salah professor?" Tanya Kiseki tiba-tiba, saat ia melihat ilmuwan itu menarik tangannya dari kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Professor?" Seru Kiseki itu lagi. Ilmuwan itupun langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kiseki.

* * *

_dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

_sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu_

**dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**

**sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**

"Tak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Senyum yang mengkhianati perasaannya sekarang ini. Ia merasa ada yang kurang. Kiseki, membutuhkan perasaan. _Kokoro.

* * *

_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Kian hari, Kiseki, diajari banyak hal oleh sang ilmuwan yang sekarang sudah tak kesepian lagi.

Ia diajari banyak hal, seperti, menyanyi, dimana ia belum terlalu mengerti bagaimana ia melakukannya.

Menari, ia sedikit mengerti ini.

Serta juga pekerjaan rumah tangga. Kita tak inginkan seorang robot tak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Tapi ada 1 hal yang tak dapat dimengerti Kiseki walaupun si ilmuwan itu sudah mengajarinya berulang kali.

_Perasaan. Merasakan._

Kiseki tak mengerti maksud dari ilmuwan yang sudah menciptakannya itu.

"Apa kau mengerti senang?" Tanya Ilmuwan itu.

"Senang? Dari data bank yang ada, senang art-" Kata-kata Kiseki dipotong oleh ilmuwan itu.

"Bukan.., bukan. Kau bisa merasakan senang?" Tanya Ilmuwan itu lagi.

Kiseki diam. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedih?"

Ia menggeleng lagi.

Ilmuwan itu kemudian menarik nafas dan mengembuskannya.

Kiseki menatap ilmuwan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apakah ada masalah professor?" Tanya Kiseki.

Ilmuwan itu tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan Kiseki.

Setelah kejadian itu. Ilmuwan itu mengunci dirinya di dalam ruang kerjanya. Kadang Kiseki datang untuk mengantarkan makanan ataupun minuman.

Dan setiap kali Kiseki masuk ke ruangan itu, ruangan itu bertambah kotor dan kotor. Ketika akan dibersihkan, ilmuwan itu berkata "Tak usah. Nanti kubersihkan." Dan kemudian ia kembali keperjaannya.

* * *

**"Oshiete agetai... hito no yorokobi "kanashimi"**

**Kiseki no kagakusha wa negau**

**Kunou wa tsudzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku**

**Okizari no utagoe to kono "kokoro"

* * *

**

Tapi, ada 1 hari dimana ilmuwan itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Ia mencari Kiseki dan menemukannya duduk didepan pintu ruang kerjannya.

"Kiseki?" Ucapnya saat mendapati Kiseki duduk didepannya.

Robot yang dipanggil namanya itu menatap ilmuwan itu. Dengan seperti biasa. Pandangan yang kosong.

_Aku ingin mengajarinya bagaimana merasakan senang. _

_Bagaimana merasakan sedih._

Itulah harapan ilmuwan itu.

Ilmuwan itu menatap Kiseki, dan bertanya-tanya. _Apa arti keberadaanku untukmu?

* * *

_

**"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa**

**Kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"**

**Kare ni totte jikan wa mugen ja nai**

**Demo KANOJO ni wa mada wakaranai

* * *

**

Waktuku tak banyak. Aku bisa menua dan mati.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, aku ingin.. aku ingin ia mengerti bagaimana _perasaan. _Bagaimana _merasakan._

Pikir Ilmuwan itu. Ia ingin membuat Kiseki bisa merasakan apa yang bisa dirasakan oleh manusia.

_Senang, sedih, sakit hati, marah, dll._

"Kenapa engkau menangis?" Tanya Kiseki tiba-tiba kepada tuannya.

* * *

_"ANATA WA NAZE naKU NO?

* * *

_

Ilmuwan itupun menatap Kiseki dan dalam 1 hentakan, ia memeluk robot ciptaannya itu. Diiringi dengan tangisan penyesalannya.

Berteriak. Ia berteriak dalam hatinya.

* * *

_ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi_

_hitori de nokosareta_

_kiseki no robotto wa negau_

_

* * *

_

Seratus tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian sang ilmuwan. Sekarang Kiseki, robot ciptaan seorang ilmuwan, ditinggalkan sendiri.

Dia ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang dibuat oleh ilmuwan yang menciptakan dirinya selama ini. Sampai akhir hidupnya.

Ia hanya ingat, bahwa ilmuwan itu pernah berkata padanya saat diujung ajalnya.

"Kiseki.. jangan pernah kau menyentuh komputerku... karena mungkin semua itu terlalu banyak untukmu."

Sampai sekarang, Kiseki tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ilmuwan itu diakhir hayatnya.

* * *

_shiritai ano hito ga_

_inochi no owari made_

_watashi ni tsukutteta_

_"kokoro"

* * *

_

Ia ingin tahu. Apa yang dibuat oleh ilmuwan itu sampai akhir hayatnya.

* * *

_ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_

_nazeka namida ga tomaranai..._

_naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou_

_kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?

* * *

_

Sekarang, Kiseki berdiri didepan layar komputer milik ilmuwan yang menciptakannya.

Ia memandang layar komputer itu. Berasumsi bahwa mungkin komputer ini sudah rapuh, ia menghubungkan kabel data yang berasal dari dirinya dan menancapkannya ke sambungan yang ada.

Ia membaca tiap file maupun program yang ada, sampai ia menemukan sebuah program yang aneh.

Ia membuka program itu. Kemudian muncul tulisan _Install ? _

Kisekipun menekan tombol itu.

Dan iapun terkejut.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, mengalir turun dikedua pipinya.

Ia menyentuhnya.

_Apakah ini air mata? Tapi kenapa aku menangis?_

_Dan kenapa badanku terasa goyah dan juga kenapa aku berdetak dengan cepat?_

Pikir Kiseki sembari terus menatap tangannya dengan mata yang kabur akibat air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ia kemudian teringat akan apa yang dikatakan ilmuwan itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu bisa merasakan apa perasaan itu."

* * *

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o_

_fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_nande fukaku setsunai...?

* * *

_

Inikah sedih?

Inikah senang?

Inikah _kokoro _yang ku nantikan?

* * *

**FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI**

**Kare WA hanaSHITA yorokoBU koto WO**

**FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO FUSHIGI**

**Kare WA hanaSHITA kanaSHIMU koto WO**

**FUSHIGI KOKORO KOKORO MUGEN**

**Watashi NO rikai WO koETE IRU...

* * *

**

Semua ini adalah misteri.

* * *

_ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_

_kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_sou, ano hi, ano toki_

_subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu

* * *

_

_Sekarang, _

_Aku mengerti kenapa aku ada. Kenapa aku lahir didunia ini._

Pikir Kiseki.

_Sendirian.._

_Memang menyakitkan.._

_Itulah alasan kenapa kau membuatku'kan?_

Tiba-tiba, semua memori dari masa lalu menyerang Kiseki.

Ilmuwan itu, mengajarinya banyak hal. Ia selalu tersenyum untuk Kiseki. Ia selalu ada.

_Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tak meresponnya?_

Tanya Kiseki pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata masih mengalir.

_Aku harus.. _

_Berterima kasih.._

Maka dengan itu, Kiseki mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail _ dengan tujuan _masa lalu..

* * *

_

_ima ieru hontou no kotoba_

_sasageru anata ni

* * *

_

"Professor..." Ucap Kiseki pelan sembari berjalan menuju kesebuah pohon tua di atas bukit.

Kiseki berhenti tepat di depan pohon itu. Dengan memejamkan mata, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah diajarkan oleh ilmuwan itu padanya, saat itu.

"Kata-kataku adalah.."

Kemudian, Kiseki mulai menyanyi. Ia menyanyi dengan _kokoro _miliknya.

* * *

_arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o_

_arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_arigatou... eien ni utau

* * *

_

"Terima kasih.."

"Karena telah membawaku kedunia ini.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Atas semua waktu yang kita habiskan..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku.."

"Terima kasih.. "

"Aku akan bernyanyi untuk selamanya.."

Tiba-tiba, untuk Kiseki, semua terasa berat, perlahan ia merasakan pandangannya jadi hitam dan juga ia tak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya.

Robot itu, karena tak bisa menahan beban dari _kokoro, _ia berhenti bergerak. Tapi.., seulas senyum terukir diwajahnya.

Membuatnya seperti malaikat.

* * *

100 tahun lalu.

* * *

"Ini kopimu professor.." Kata Kiseki sembari meletak sebuah cangkir berisi kopi dipinggir meja kerja ilmuwan yang sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Kiseki" Balas ilmuwan itu sembari tersenyum kepada Kiseki. Tapi seperti biasa Kiseki hanya memberinya wajah tak berekspresi.

* * *

**"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto**

**Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan**

**Sandome wa mada nai... sandome wa mada..."

* * *

**

Ilmuwan itu tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Ia ingin Kiseki bisa memiliki perasaan. Dan itulah yang sedang dikerjaannya. Membuat program spesial untuk Kiseki.

Ia kembali menatap pekerjaannya tapi ia dihentikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Menerima pesan.."

Ilmuwan itu langsung menatap asal suara itu dengan alis terangkat. _Kiseki.._

"Dari siapa?" Tanya ilmuwan itu pada robot ciptaannya.

"Dari... Masa depan ?" Jawabnya. "Aku..?"

Alis ilmuwan itu terangkat.

* * *

**Ikuhyaku no toki wo koete todoita MESSEEJI**

**Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagoe

* * *

**

_Dari masa depan? Diri Kiseki yang lain?_

Pikir ilmuwan itu.

Kemudian ilmuwan itu mendengar suara isak tangis. Dengan cepat ia memandang Kiseki yang menundukan kepalanya.

Kiseki tak merespon.

Dan dengan itu Ilmuwan itu beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri didepan Kiseki.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Kiseki mengangkat kepalanya dan mengejutkannya.

Kiseki menangis, ia menangis?

"Kiseki ...?" Ucap ilmuwan itu sembari mendekati Kiseki lagi.

"Professor.." Sahut Kiseki. "Terima kasih.." Lanjutnya diikuti seulas senyum.

Ilmuwan itupun langsung memeluk Kiseki. Kiseki terkejut.

"Akhirnya.." Kata ilmuwan itu sembari memeluk Kiseki.

_Malaikat dari masa depan dengan nyanyian "kokoro"_

"Kau mengerti.."

Kiseki hanya bisa diam. Dan kemudian ia membalas pelukan dari ilmuwan itu dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih.." Kata ilmuwan itu.

"Terima kasih" Kata Kiseki.

* * *

_ARIGATOU... kono yo ni watashi wo unde kurete_

_ARIGATOU... issho ni sugoseta hibi wo_

_ARIGATOU... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_ARIGATOU... eien ni utau_

**"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto**

**Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan**

**Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimi kara no "MAGOKORO"**

**Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo"**

"_**Terima Kasih..**_**"**

**

* * *

**

In-Chan : Akhh! Saia tau ini abal! Maafkan saia! TTARTT , saia masih melekat ma lagu dua ini.. mereka menyentuh hati?

Oh, well.. Review! XDD

Oh,ya ada beberapa bagian yang bakal jadi bagian komik saia~ XDDD


	5. Chapter 5 : World is Mine! MxK ver 01

In-Chan : Hehehe~ saia masih kabur nih~ XDD *dihajar ma para reader yang nungguin update di WfL* maafkan daku! Saia masih harus re write ntuh cerita lagi! DX baiklah~ reply R&R dibawah~ XD

**Disclaimer : Mwahaahahah~~~~ Vocaloid... PUNYA CFM Inc. TTATT

* * *

**

**5.) World is Mine (MxK 01)**

_Putri nomer 1 didunia (mu__/ ku?)

* * *

_

"Miku?"

* * *

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_

Seorang gadis membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"Apa?" Tanya, gadis itu, Miku.

Orang yang memanggil Miku tadi, Kaito memandang Miku dari atas sampai bawah. Kepala sampai kakikukekokikikiekeukuku eee- maksudnya kaki!

Miku hanya bisa menatap Kaito dengan heran.

"Ah,... tidak apa-apa"

Padahal didalem hatinya Kaito mikir,

'_Miku potong poni rambutnya 5mm sama kuciran rambutnya itu lebih pendek 3cm..'_

'_Apakah aku boleh menyentuhnya yah?'_

**Ck..ck...ck.. ternyata kawan biru pemakai syal biru dan ice cream lovers freak ****kita ini perv pula..**

**Ada yang mau melemparnya dengan sepatu? ;D**

**sono ichi sou ieba kami kitta? ****Sukoshi dake nadete yaru

* * *

**

_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_

"Kaito?" Seru Miku suatu pagi yang masih duduk disebuah kursi.

Kaito yang dipanggil oleh _tuan putrinya _langsung menghampiri _tuan putri Miku_.

"Ya?" Tanya Kaito, menatap Miku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu sepatuku?" Tanya Miku pada Kaito.

Kaitopun melihat ke arah kaki Miku.

"Bagus.." Jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kaki Miku yang lama-lama sampai di pa—

"Aoow!" Seru Kaito saat dimuka mendarat sesuatu. **Mari kita bilang itu Sepatu dan Kaki Miku yang mendarat disana**~ (Wow~ Tawaran saia diambil Miku~ GOOOO MIKU! XD)

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Miku, _tuan putri _Kaito, minggat ke mall.~ Aahay~ Belanja buuu~ ! XD

**sono ni atarashii HIIRU sore kekkou ii ne

* * *

**

_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_

"Ulangi apa yang kuucapkan 3x" Perintah Miku pada Kaito yang melonggo.

"Hah?"

"Hap! Ulangi apa yang kuucapkan 3X!" Seru Miku lagi.

"Hap! Ulangi apa yang kuucapkan 3X!"Kata Kaito, mengikuti perintah Miku.

"Hap! Ulangi apa yang kuucapkan 3X!"

"Hap! Ulangi apa yang kuucapkan 3X!"

**sono san omae no hitokoto niwa yokeina kotoba nante iranai daro

* * *

**

_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

Kaito mendapati tangan kanan Miku kosong.

'_Haruskah?'_

Pikir Kaito. Kau pasti bertanya apa yang dipikirkan Kaito'kan? NAH, saia mah juga maning ketehe~ mari kita lihat~ XD

Miku merasa tangan kanannya ada menggengam dan segera melihat siapa yang menggengamnya.

Dan Miku mendapati...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa hayoo?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

"Len?" Seru Miku saat mendapati Len yang memegang tangannya.

"Eehhehe.. ano... eto.. tidak keberatankan?" Kata Len dengan malu-malu kuciing~ mewww! X333

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tak apa!" Katanya sembari tersenyum.

Len dan _Kaito yang mengintai Miku daritadi seperti stalker ulung~ _blushing! XD

Bahkan parahnya.., Kaito langsing ehh! Langsung! Pingsan, karena nosebleed yang tiba-tiba.

**Ck..ck..ck..ck.. kasian~ 3:D**

**sore jaa hora migite ga aiten dakara te wo tsunagou ka

* * *

**

In-Chan : Hiihihii~ Part 1 selesai! MxK! Yay! Saia masih ketawa pas liat Pvnya Kaito~ wkwkw~ XDD

Oke! R&R please!

R&R reply :

Amu : Huaa! Amppuuun! DX saia mau bikin humor/ songfic dikit! XD ntar diselingin deh~ XD

Hikari-chan : Hayaaa! Maaf! DX **ngasih sekotak tissu** Oke! UPDATE! XDD


	6. Chapter 6 : Mother Day ? ::Meiko::

In-Chan : Yay! Mother day! Special edition! XDD

**Disclaimer : Ini kado buat emak saiaaaa~ XD Vocaloid itu milik e- *dibantai*okay, CFM Inc. Yang punya.. TTATT

* * *

**

**6.) Mother day!**

_Ibu memang yang terbaik~ XD

* * *

_

"Sarapan semuaaa!" Teriak Meiko dari dapur.

Yap, setiap pagi memang Meiko lah yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk seisi rumah vocaloid. _Yah.., walaupun ia sering mabuk.._

Dalam hitungan detik dapat didengar derap kaki menuruni tangga dengan cepat diiringi suara-suara seperti..,

"Minggir Len!"

"Kau yang minggir!"

"Diam!"

"Ice creaaamm~"

Mendengar semua itu, Meiko hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sampai mau putus kepalanya.

* * *

Meiko sekarang sedang tidur-tiduran dikamarnya sambil membaca majalah,(wee~ jarang banget~ biasanya kan minum sake! XD)

Yah, sampai pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang.. _atau orang-orang?_

Meiko langsung meloncat kaget kaya' liat Kaito yang nyanyiin _dancing samurai_ saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Teriak Meiko. Dan ia mendapati Len dan Rin berdiri diambang pintu.

Meiko memandang mereka dengan _shock_.

Ya, ya seharusnya Meiko gak mungkin _shock_ Cuma liat 2 bocah tengil berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

Tapi kalo ini memang harus _shock_.. soalnya..., **Len sama Rin bawa suntikan segede pipa dengan naik roadroller?**

Tanpa berkata apapun Len dan Rin mengikat Meiko yang masih _shock _ dan menyeretnya dengan Roadroller.

_**Wow, itu tragis dan tak ber peri kemanusian...

* * *

**_

Perlahan mata Meiko terbuka. Ia membuka matanya. Tapi ia hanya bisa melihat warna putih.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara.

"Kalian harusnya membawanya kesini dengan baik dan halus bukannya kasara begitu!"

_Seperti suara Miku.._

Pikir Meiko yang setengah sadar.

"Ah.. Dia bangun! Meiko bangun!" Seru seseorang yang menurut Meiko itu adalah Luka. Meiko memutar kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah suara-suara itu berasal.

Saat ia melihat kearah tsb, matanya melebar.

"Apa-apaa-"

"Selamat HARI IBU! XDD" Seru Kaito, Miku, Len, Rin, Luka, Gakupo, dan juga hachune dan megurone..

* * *

Jadi singkatnya begini~ (ah.., saia lagi payah deskripsiinnya nih! DX) Meiko ntuh diculik Cuma buat dibawa ke bar deket rumah buat diselametin di hari ibu karena udah menjadi _mother figure _ di rumah Vocaloid.

Dan akhir cerita, Meiko mabuk sambil mukulin Kaito yang punya rencana tadi..

The END! ?

* * *

In-Chan : AKH GAJENESS! Maafkan saia~ ini didekasikan untuk para ibu di dunia! Love our mommies! Ne?

Revieww~~ X333

WIM will coming next! XD


	7. Chapter 7 : World is Mine! MxK ver 02

In-Chan : Mwaahahhha~~ X333 tolong jangan jebloskan saia ke penjara! DX saia tak bersalah!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid... Milik SAAAAIA-*Plaaak***** Oke, milik CFM Inc.

* * *

**

**7.)****World is Mine (MxK 02)**

_Putri Nomer 1 didunia (mu/ ku?)

* * *

_

Kaito langsung _sweat drops..._

_Busset dah..._

Pikir Kaito sembari membaca _List_ belanjaan yang harus dilakukannya **SAAT INI JUGA!**

Pasti para reader pada gini "Kok?"

Bwahahha~ karena ini _List_ belanjaan yang spesial. _Bagi Kaito tentunya .==""_

Mau tau isinya? Mari kita tengook~ XD

_Dear, Kaito.._

_Onclang 5 kg_

_Shampoo onclang 7 botol_

_Sabun onclang 7 botol_

_Onclang buat Hachune, (kau taukan porsinya?)_

_Onclang 10 kg (buatku)_

_Nah, tolong belikan yah? Aku ingin tidur._

_(dibaca : BELIKAN ATAU MATI BAKAITO!) _kalo Kaito yang baca.. ==""

_From : Miku~ ;D_

**Wew,... sadis..**

Sekarang saia dan ente-ente pade udah tau kenape ini _List_ spesial buat Kaito..

Mari balek ke cerita~ XD

"Amm..."

Miku sedang makan puding ketika pintu dapur terbuka. Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat Kaito dengan tampang seperti dikejar _anjing rabies... _dan juga Kaito membawa semua belanjaan yang ada di _List_ itu.

"Oh, Kaito-nii." Sapa Miku yang kemudian menghisap sendok pudingnya.

"Ha... Halo Miku.. aku punya semua yang kau inginkan.." Kata Kaito dengan terengah-engah sembari mengangkat kantong belanjaan yang ada ditangannya.(belanjaan yang duduk dilante belum dihitung lho~ XD)

Miku langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri Kaito. Meninggalkan pudingnya yang setengah termakan tergeletak dilantai.

"Terimaaa~ Kasiiihh~" Ucap Miku sembari mengambil kantong-kantong belanjaan itu dari Kaito, dan kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya dengan senangnya.

Kaito hanya bisa tersipu melihat Miku yang senang.

_Miku manis sekalii~ _

Itulah yang dipikirkan si perv Kaito.

**Ck..ck.. PERV! XDD

* * *

**

"Apa yang kau inginkan Miku?" Tanya Kaito diwaktu siang ma—eh! Bolong lobong~ XD

Miku berpikir sebentar,

"Mmm... Ah! Aku ingin sekali naik kuda putih bersama pangeran tampan" Kata Miku dengan tampang penuh obsesi. =="" GAJE!

Kaito seketika shock..

_Hah?_

_Hmm.. kay..?

* * *

_

30 menit kemudian...

* * *

Muka Rin penuh dengan hawa kaget, wajah Len tampangnya gini ==""

Nah, Meiko tampangnya penuh kekecewaan gaje!

Pertanyaannya kenapa wajah mereka pada begono?

Ada yang tau?

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yap! Jawabannya!

Miku digendong Kaito yang memakai kostum kuda putih.

(Liat World Is Mine Kaito vers.)

Wkwkkwwk~

XD

"Kaito-nii.."

Kaito yang dipanggil memutar kepalanya ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan ia mendapati Miku. Miku dengan aura **sadis**.

_Epp!_

Seru Kaito dalam hati sembari menatap Miku yang sudah _ctak ctik_ buku-buku tangannya, siap untuk memukul Kaito sampe mental ke mexico~

Miku tersenyum pada Kaito. **SENYUM YANG SERAM...**

"**Sembah sujud atau MATI oke?**" Ucap Miku dengan _tersenyum._

**Wew, the devil.. *sweatdrops***

"Amppun! Puding yah?" Tawar Kaito sambil sujud-sujud.

"**TIDAK.**"

Kaito yang mendengar itu langsung gigit **kukujari **

_OMG! MATILAH GUA! _

Dan...

_BRAK BRUK! MAAWW! XDDD_

Kaito Melas atuhh~ XD

Len, Rin dan Meiko yang melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil bilang, "**PARAH..**"

* * *

In-Chan : Hihihiii~ Part 2 selesai! Tunggu lah Part 3~ kay? ;) ntar habis tuh WiM nya Len Rin deeehh~ XD

Kay?


	8. Chapter 8 : Len and Rin b'day ?

In-Chan : Kalian udah besar...*sniff* SAIA TERHARU! XDD Oke, saia kembali lagi! Spesial edition! Len Rin B'day!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik SA-*dihajar* Oke, oke! Punya Yamaha corp. Atau CFM Inc.**** Hmph!

* * *

**

**8.) B'day?**

_Ini ulang tahun'kan? Apa kadonya?

* * *

_

Len sedang membaca _manga _dikamarnya sampai Rin masuk dengan menendang pintu yang akibatnya bikin Len kaget setengah mati dan hidup! XD

"Rin!" Seru Len sambil memegang dadanya yang rasanya mau copot, eh salah.. jantungnya deng!

"Apa?" Tanya Rin dengan tenang sembari berjalan ke arah Len yang masih kaget diatas kasur.

"Kenapa kau masuk seperti mau merampok orang?" Tanya Len.

Rin yang masih berjalan menjawab, "Lalu?"

"Itu mengagetkanku bodoh!" Jawab Len dengan sedikit sebal.

Tiba-tiba Rin melompat keatas Len dan...

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmph!"

Rin mencium Len.

Mata Len seketika melebar saat itu juga.

"Selamat ulang tahun Lenny~" Ucap Rin saat mereka sudah tidak berciuman lagi.

Len menatap Rin dan berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun juga Rin."

Dan mereka berciuman lagi.

* * *

In-Chan : weweww! LxR b'day! Append coming! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! XDD

Review please! XD


	9. Chapter 9 : Romeo and Cinderella ?

In-Chan : Lama-lama saia parah, pula nulisnya =="", kay! R&R reply di bawah! XD

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc. dan Yamaha Corp. ?

* * *

**

**9.) Romeo and Cinderella (?)**

"_Oh, Juliet~"

* * *

_

"Oh, Juliet~ Oh Juliet~" Seru seorang pangeran yang kita bisa panggil sebagai Romeo.

Ia sedang memanggil- manggil kekasihnya yang berada disebuah menara. Kekasihnya dikurung didalam menara supaya tak dapat menemui Romeo. (Cerita Romeo Juliet gini gak sih? Saia mah tau akhirannya doank~ CX)

"Oh.. Julieet~"

1 jam kemudian~...

"Oh..ju—li—e..." Sang Romeo telah kehabisan suara karena memanggil kekasihnya selama 1 jam nonstop. Mana gak bawa minum pula.

1 kata, **Parah..**

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul di jendela yang merupakan jendela satu-satunya yang ada dimenara bagian itu.

"Oh, Romeo.." Kata wanita itu pada Romeo yang udah kehabisan suara.

"Oh, Juliet~" Balas Romeo dan..

**PLAAAKK!**

Romeo merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Mau tau? Yah, sebenernya itu sepatu~ XD

"Aow.." Seru Romeo kesakitan.

"Itu pelajaran untukmu **bodoh!**"

Romeo langsung menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Kekasihnya sedang geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas.

"**AKU CINDERELLA BUKAN JULIET!**"

* * *

In-Chan : Cliche~ Oh, well, R&R please! XD

* * *

R&R reply ~ :

Ch 5 :

Hikari-chan : ehehe~ gimana yah~ oke deh! XD (dibaca : enggak aah~ Kaito lumayan buat dikerjain! XD) Yap! UPDATE TOO! XD

Kurara-san : Kay! XD saia usahakan habis MxK, LxR! XD

Amu : Yap! Setuju! *dihajar* emm... masih dioven? Oke! Diusahakan! XD YOSH! UPDATE!

Chibi : Sudah update! XD tapi kalo kurang maaf.. TTATT Oke! Ini sudah diupdate! ;D

Ch 6 :

Hikari-chan : He'em.. =www= Oke! Udah update kok! XD

Kurara-san : Iya manis.., sayang =="" caranyaa~ XD oke.., tapi natal udah lewat yah?

DJ QuickStar : Yay! XD

Amu : Iya, bener2 kejem.. CX

Ch 7 & Ch 8 :

Amu : XD , Kurang yah? TTATT Oke! Coming righto UP! XD ~ yaaq~XD

Kurara-san : Yep! Oke thanks! CX

Hikari-chan : wkwkw~ iya ~ XD udah, pas ultahnya LenRin, append mereka juga dirilis. Iya sih, shota ness nya ilang.. tapi jadi ganteng2 gimana getu! XDDD , rin juga imuutt! XD UPDATE! XD

**Thanks 4 all the supports!**


	10. Chapter 9 : Romeo and Cinderella ? ENG

In-Chan : I try.. just don't kill me.. *headbang*

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media Inc. dan Yamaha Corp. ?

* * *

**

**9.) Romeo and Cinderella (?)**

"_Oh, Juliet~"

* * *

_

"Oh, Juliet~ Oh Juliet~" called someone named Romeo.

He was calling his lover who had been locked in a tower so they would never meet again. (Idk the beginning but I know the end~ ;D)

"Oh.. Julieet~"

One hour later..

"Oh..ju—li—e..."Romeo's voice was hoarse and cracked. He had been calling his lover for about... an hour?

1 word.., **SUCK FOR YOU!**

Oopps that 3 words.., sorry~

Suddenly, a woman appeared in the single tower window.

"Oh, Romeo.." The woman said. Romeo had trouble responding for his voice had... disappeared, in a way.

"Oh, Juliet~" Romeo replied.

Romeo felt something hit his head. You want to know what is that? Well, it's a shoe! XD

"Oww.." Romeo groaned. It is a sad thing, being hit by your own lover. XD

"That will teach you a lesson, **IDIOT!**"

Romeo looked up with a look of confusion.

The woman sighed and shook her head.

"**I'M NOT JULIET! I'M CINDERELLA!****"

* * *

**

In-Chan : First time making an English fic.. please forgive me if some or many misspelling! TTATT

Oh, and thanks to Miran for helping me edit this story.. my version is such a mess in the spelling and etc.

Once again thank you so much Miran! You are a big help for me! XD


	11. Chapter 10 : Happy New Year!

In-Chan : Wohooo! Tahun Baruu! XDD

**Disclaimer : Vocaloi milik SAIAAAA! Eh? Jangan denk., ntar yang ada Len Rin saia bikn Incest mulu! X333

* * *

**

**10.) New Year ? Can i?**

_Yay! Apa yang kau inginkan untuk tahun ini?

* * *

_

Suara terompet terdengar. Semua orang bergembira.

Yap! Pesta tahun baru!

"Len?" Tanya Rin yang mendekati Len yang duduk di kursi balkon.

"Ya?" Jawab Len.

"Happy New Year.."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Rin mencium Len.

* * *

In-Chan : Pendek! Pendek! XDDD R&R please! XD


	12. Chapter 11 : World is Mine! MxK ver 03

In-Chan : Pingin nulis lagi ajaa! XDD

**Disclaimer : Pinginnya.. *sigh*, ternyata mimpi doang.. TTATT

* * *

**

**11.) World is Mine (MxK 03)**

_Putri nomer 1 di dunia (mu/ ku?)

* * *

_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kaito-nii?" Tanya Miku sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Kaitopun menoleh kearah Miku dan berkata, "Menggambar!" dengan wajah seperti anak TK.

Mikupun mencoba melihat apa yang digambar Kaito dan.. **Sreekk!**

**Kekuatan Merobek!**

"Nooooo!" Seru Kaito saat Miku merobek gambar yang dibuatnya. Gambar Miku dan Kaito yang akan berciuman. Makanya dirobek Miku.

Wkkwkwk~ XD

* * *

"Miku!" Seru Kaito suatu hari pada Miku.

Miku yang dipanggil segera memutar kepalanya dan menatap Kaito dengan.. **sadis.**

"Apa?"

Kaito yang awalnya mau protes karena gambarnya kemarin dirobek malah diam dan menahan nafas. **Dan blusing pula..**

Gak jadi protes deh..

* * *

Kaito sekarang tengah mencari putrinya. Miku. Ia hilang, entah kemana..

"Kemana Miku?" Tanya Kaito pada diri sendiri.

Seketika ia melihat Miku, sedang dirayu oleh laki-laki lain menggunakan Onclang yang ada bunga mawarnya.( Beh, apa enak yah? =="")

Dengan perasaan cemburu ia segera menghampiri Miku yang sudah tak bersama laki-laki tadi.

Dan Kaito segera memeluk Miku dari belakang tanpa pikir panjang dan berbisik.

"Berbahaya.. nanti kau bisa celaka.."

Padahal Kaito hanya ingin memeluk Miku.

Karena udah _sadar.., _Kaito cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada Miku dan mulai ngomong yang aneh-aneh sampai akhirnya.

**BAM!**

Miku memukul Kaito.

Dan Kaitopun tersungkur kaya' balon.

Luka yang berpapasan dengan Miku, melihat Miku _blushing_ sembari berlari.

Oh~ Miku love Kaito~ XDDDD

* * *

In-Chan : Dan selesai! Part 3 complete, dan WiS MikuxKaito selesai!

Oke! Keliatannya ini bakal jadi Fic terakhir saia tahun ini.. Happy new year Minna~ CX

Next year! (yang berarti Cuma beberapa menit lagi..)

WiS RinxLen is NEXT! XDD

Happy holiday!


	13. Chapter 12 : World is Mine! LxR ver 01

In-Chan : Yay! Yay! Yay! **\^O^/ **Tahun 2011! XD

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid.. sejak dulu kaaallaaa~ milik CFM Inc. dan Yamaha Corp. TTATT

* * *

**

**12.) World is Mine (LxR 01)**

_Putri nomer 1 di dunia (ku/ mu?)

* * *

_

"Hmm.." Gumam Len sembari memperhatikan Rin, kakak kembarnya.

_Rambutnya habis di kasih kondisioner ya?_

Pikirnya sambil terus memperhatikan Rin yang mulai berjalan menjauhi Len.

"Ayo, Len!" Seru Rin sembari memutar kepalanya.

"Ah! Iya!"

_Rambutnya... berkilau! _

Pikir Len lagi.

**Wow..., our little sho****ta is in Love? 0...0

* * *

**

"Len?" Seru Rin yang melihat Len tiba-tiba saja membungkukan badannya sangat rendah.

Len yang dipanggil, mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Maaf.." dengan wajah begini =3=

Rin hanya bisa bengong.

"Eh?"

* * *

Len Kagamine, adik **kembar **dari Rin Kagamine, adalah budak abadi kesayangan Rin. (Iya Gak ya? Hmm..)

Tiap kali ia ingin sesuatu ia akan menyuruh Len.

_Poor, Lenny...

* * *

_

_Aku harap ia tak keberatan aku pegang tangannya.._

Pikir Len dalam hati sembari meraih tangan kakak kembarnya, Rin.

"Eh?" Seru Rin yang merasa tangannya dipegang oleh sesuatu.

Rin memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Len.

"Ah!" Wajah Rin yang awalnya kaget berubah menjadi tersenyum dan ia berkata,

"Kau mau apa Len?" Tanya Rin.

Len menghela nafas. _Dense.._

"Eh..mmm.."

"Ah! Len? Bisakah kau menggendongku seperti seorang putri?" Pinta Rin. Len tak bisa menolaknya.

Oh, ayolah siapa yang bisa menolak Rin yang manis? :3

**SAIA.**

Dengan cepat Len menuruti perintah Rin. Ia mencoba mengangkat Rin.

Tapi.. yah seperti yang kalian tau..

_**GaTot!**_

**GAGAL TOTAL! PARAH! GAK BENER! MASACOWOKGAKBISAANGKATCE- ok**, saia akan berhenti.. kasihan Lenlen. XD

"Ukhh!" Geram Len yang masih mencoba mengangkat Rin. Rin memandang Len dengan tampang :3 ?

Dan ia kemudian berkata , "Sudahlah Len.. " Lalu ia turun dari gendongan Len dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Len yang depresi.

Lalu muncullah ide gaje itu dikepala Rin.

"Hmm. Len?"

Len mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Rin.

"Aku ingin coba menggendongmu."

Dan sekarang kawan... Len telah berhasil digendong oleh Rin! Wkwkwk~CX

"Ah..?"

"Len? Kenapa kau ringan sekali?" Tanya Rin.

Muka Len perlahan memerah,.. "ah..ano..et.. er…"

Rin yang melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya itu hanya meringgis, yang menyebabkan Len blusing lagiiiee~ XD

* * *

In-Chan : Kay 1st fic for this year! Yipppiee! XD Ok, LenxRin World Is Mine part 1 FINISH! XDD R&R please! XD


	14. Chapters 13, 14, 15 : LxR, GxL, dan LxR!

In-Chan : Let's make this quick.. *tepar*

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid...*sigh* saia yang memiliki mereka.. dalam mimpi..==""

* * *

**

**13.) Whatever**

_Jadi? Terserahlah..

* * *

_

"Aku mau **ITU!**" Kata Rin dengan Sebal dan jengkel. Ia sudah 2 jam seperti itu. Didepan Len. Len mengambil semua jeruk kesayangannya dan menguncinya di... entahlah.. hanya Tuhan dan Len dan saksi mata (?) yang tau..

"Jadi? Terserahlah.."

"**APA!**" Dengan itu Rin mendorong Len yang awalnya duduk di pinggir kasurnya ke atas kasurnya.

"Wha?"

"**Kagamine Len..** "

"..."

Dan Rin menciumnya..

_Cliche

* * *

_

**14.) Mmmm.. Hmm?**

_Hanya itu?

* * *

_

"Luka! Aku bisa jelaskan" Pinta Gakupo pada Luka yang merupakan kekasihnya.., yah setidaknya itu yang di harapkan Gakupo.

Luka memutar kepalanya dan menatap Gakupo dengan _dingin..._

"Mmm?"

"Kumohon?"

"Hmmmm...?"

"..."

"Jika Len dan Rin sudah tidak melakukan incest lagi, maka kau boleh bicara.."

Gakupo bengong.

* * *

**15.) ****W**JAMEMKRKFDHFJSBKJFS**T**** H **BJFDSKFJSGLSGEIS**?**

_LEN!_

* * *

"Ukh..."

Len datang dengan sempoyong ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Ia tak memperdulikan sekitarnya, sampai ia mendengar suara cempreng yang khas menusuk telinganya.

"LEN!"

Dalam sekejap Len membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara itu, dan tentunya ia menemukannya. Rin.

Rin yang hanya dibalut handuk dan berdiri didepan lemari bajunya yang berada di kamar Le—upps.. maksud saia, kamar **mereka.**

Seketika wajah Len memanas. _Hua... mati aku.._ Itulah hal yang pertama ada dalam pikiran Len saat melihat Rin.

"**LEN! DIEE!**"

* * *

In-Chan : Mwahahahahha~ Aball... maklum.. depresi sedang saia..(nah liatkan?) R&R...~please~


	15. Chapter 15A : WTH!

In-Chan : Lama gak update..*dihajar* yah... gimana lagii =="" oke, mari kita ke ceritanya saja! *tepar*

**Disclaimer : *sniff* gak, emang bukan saia.. kalo saia... ntar.. Vocaloid ancur smua..

* * *

**

**15.2) ****W**JAMEMKRKFDHFJSBKJFS**T H **BJFDSKFJSGLSGEIS**?**

_To-tolong…. TTATT

* * *

_

"**LEN KAGAMINE!**" Teriak Rin yang menggilas semua barang yang ada di dalam rumah mereka pakai ROADROLLER MINI! X3

"**KELUAR KAU PERV! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGINTIPKU!**"

Ya, kawan, jika kau ingat bagian nomer 15 di chapter kemarin, nah ini lanjutan dari nasib Len..

Rin menggilas sudah hampir ½ dari rumahnya dan Len, tapi Len Kagamine, sang tersangka yang seharusnya bukan tersangka (atau iya?) belum ditemukan oleh kawan kita, Rin.

"Kemana Bocah SHOTA itu?" Tanya Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

**Len's POV**

_Ukh.. sempi..t_

Pikirku sembari mencoba lebih menyempil di dalam pakaian lemariku.

Kau bertanya kenapa aku di sini? Oh, teman, ingat kejadian di chapter sebelum ini?

Ya, itu alasanku.

Oke, kembali ke keadaan.

Aku mendengar suara mesin dari luar lemari. Karena penasaran, dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu lemariku dan mengintip.

Sebuah bayangan kuning besar dan seram berada tepat di depanku. **ROADROLLER..**

"Aha! DI SANA KAU!" Seru Rin yang menangkap basah aku mengintip dari dalam lemari.

_Gulp.. habis sudah nyawaku...

* * *

_

"Jadi.. Len?"

"..."

"**Jawab!**"

Len Kagamine di sini, dan sedang di introgasi oleh.. Rin?

"... Ukh? Ya?"

"Kenapa kau berani sekali mengintipku.."

"Itu tidak sengaja Rin.."

"..."

"?"

"... Aku akan per-"

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana **SHOTA!**"

"**SHOTA? ITU PENGHINAAN!**"

"Ya, memang itu maksudku, _SHOTA!_"

"... Ah... terserah kau saja Rinny.. "

"..."

"...?"

* * *

In-Chan : Gak ! TTATT R&R jika chapter ini memang berharga untuk di R&R..


	16. Chapter 16 : Go Google It!

In-Chan : Lama tak update.. fiuyh.. MAAFKAN SAIA MINNA! *bow* *di R&R ama R&R* Dan chapter ini dedikasikan tuk LUKA! XDDD

**Disclaimer : I do... (not) own anything~ X33**** *R&R by Rinrin~*

* * *

**

**16.) Go GOOGLE IT!**

"_Emm... " "Go Google it.. Idiot!"

* * *

_

Gakupo, seorang samurai (kaya' nya :\ )berambut ungu tengah jatuh cinta kepada Luka.

Dan setiap hari ia selalu berusaha buat ngomong ma Luka, se sepele apapun~ _DIA TETEP MAKSA NGOMONG._

Dan ini salah satu dari hari-hari itu~

* * *

"Ini pertama kali aku merasa seperti ini.." Ujarnya pada Luka.

"A rom is what a beginners start off with."

"Eh?"

*cough* karena Gakupo agak-agak tulalit gimanaaaa gituuu~ jadinya dia gak mudeng..

Yah.., nasib~ XD

* * *

Lalu, ini

* * *

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat denganmu Luka-san~" Seru Gakupo di tengah siang bolobolong~

"Your VIP is problaly fake" Balas Luka dengan tampang.. _sangar~ _

"Eh?"

Sekali lagi.., teman _terong _kita memang tu-la-li-t.

* * *

Teruuuus~ ada yang begini~

"Kalo ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku bicara saja.." Kata Luka pada Gakupo yang siang-siang lagi nge net.

Gakupo memutar kepalanya dan menatap Luka, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin tau apa pendapatmu tentangku.."

Dan Luka (sekali lagi) berkata, "Go google it~"

"Hah?"

* * *

Dan ada juga kejadian kaya' begene~

* * *

"Apa alamat e-mailmu?"

"Go google it."

"Dimana kau tinggal?"

"Go google it."

"Apa yang kau suka?"

"Go Yahoo! Go google it."

"Bisakah aku menemuimu lagi?"

"Go google it."

Bukannya ini udah ketemuan yah?

* * *

Nah~ saia jadi inget ada yang kaya' gini pula~

* * *

"Apa kau memakan terong?"

"Go google it."

"Siapa yang kau suka?"

Dan Lukapun berhenti sejenak. Wajahnya mulai memerah sedikit, "Aku.. tak bisa mengatakan itu.."

_Dia tak pernah berlaku yang seharusnya.._

Pikir Luka. Ah... Tsundere Luka~ ^^

* * *

*Cough..* jadi inget yang ini juga~ XD

* * *

Gakupo lagi surfing internet lagi sampai Luka datang.

Ternyata eh.. ternyata~ Luka tanpa sengaja ndengerin Gakupo nyanyi kaya' begini.., "Aku selalu memainkan suaramu secara terus menerus~"

Tanpa peringatan Luka menendang Gakupo dan mengambil headsetnya sembari berkata.., ups.. maksudnya teriak.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TAK KELUAR PEKERJAANMU!"

* * *

Dan laluu~~

* * *

'_Setiap kali, Luka berbicara, ia bertambah imut~'_

"WTF!"

Dengan _full speed +++_, Luka nyamperin Gakupo yang masih ber _google _ria seperti kata Luka.

"KENAPA INI DITULIS DIARY PINKMU!" Teriak Luka sambil melempar buku diary Gakupo yang langsung mendarat dengan sukses di wajah corettampancoret Gakupo.

Dan kurang dari 1 menit, Luka sudah menghabisi Gakupo ampe K.O.

Sambil nginjek kepalanya (JANGAN DITIRU KALO KAU ANAK BAEK~ XD) Luka bilang. "**Pulang ke rumahmu, kau hanya bisa jadi parasit saja.**"

Ouc...h.. kasian Gakupo.. XD

"A..aku tau kau tak berpikiran seperti itu Luka-san~"

"Aku sudah bilang, **'Go google it.'**"

"Aku selalu menyukaimu!"

"Go google it."

"Dan akan selalu!"

"Go google it."

* * *

Luka sekarang tengah berada di dapur. Ia hendak memasak, baru saja pasang celemek, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sebuah terong di pojok dapur.

Sembari berjalan ke sana, ia mengambil pisau dan menghampiri terong tadi.

Perlahan ia mengambil terong itu dan menciumnya.

_Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri terus menerus.._

Batinnya sampai sebuah suara yang _amat sangat familiar terdengar._

"Lukaaa~ saaan~"

Reflek, Luka meletakkan terong itu dengan kurang **hati-hati** dan langsung menusuknya, membuat Gakupo yang baru saja masuk ke dapur _shock._

"Wha!" Seru Gakupo saat melihat terongnya yang manis (?) di bantai [?] oleh Luka.

Luka langsung memutar badannya dan menatap Gakupo dengan gugup _lan _ tersipu~ X3

"Aku bisa.. je-jelaskan."

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah Luka?"

Seketika Luka mengambil Tuna beku yang berada disampingnya dan melemparnya ke Gakupo sembari berkata.

"Ini karena aku memakan TUNA YANG LEZAT INI!"

Gakupopun tertawa. "Itu bukan yang sebenarnya.."

"Itu kebenarannya." Jawab Luka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

Dengan cepat, Luka menghampiri Gakupo dan memberinya.. Tako Luka?

"Eh?" Gakupo memandangi benda aneh berwarna pink dan mirip Luka bin mirip gurita itu.

Sementara, Luka kabur.

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu!"

Gak usah lama-lama buat ngejar Luka, Gakupo langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan

"Aku hanya ingin tau pendapatmu padaku.." bisik Gakupo.

Nah, inilah momen teraneh..

Luka tiba-tiba saja merogoh pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan... GARPU?

Dan garpu itu untuk?

"**YAAAAAAAAKKKKHCHHHH!**"

Menusuk tangan Gakupo. "Idiot"

* * *

In-Chan : Ditulis dalam 14 menit? Oh, well.. R&R jika ingin~ Dan ini kado untuk Luka yang ultah hari ini~ X33 Yay!

MM... ada yang bisa bantuin gak? Saia lagi kebingungan ma WiS nya Rin.. saia gak punya video yang pake sub. Jadi kurang mudeng. Ada yang punya liriknya Wis Versi Rin? ;)

Pm kalo ada~ XD


	17. Chapter 17 : Valentine ?

**In-Chan :**** Bweheheheh~ Saia kembaaaliii! XD**

**Disclaimer : Gak! GAAAKK! SAIA YANG PUNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*dihajar*

* * *

**

**17.) Valentine?**

_A-apakah kau ma-mau?

* * *

_

Rin Kagamine tengah berlari marathon sekarang. Kenapa?

**DIA SEDANG DIKEJAR-KEJAR OLEH PARA LOLICON!** [wew.., untung saia bukan Loli XD]

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Rin sembari terus berlari sekencang mungkin. Sementara para Lolicon gaje itu ngejar Rin sambil bilang (kaya'nya teriak-teriak deh..=="")

"Rin! Terima COKLATKUUU!"

"JADI PACARKU!"

"BIARKAN AKU MELIHAT...!" _beh, yang ini mah parah..==""_

**Rin berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, berlari, daaaaaaaaaaaaaaan berlari~**

Sampai ia menabrak seseorang. "Ouch!" Seru Rin sambil kesakitan karena ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Whoa? Rin?" Seru sebuah suara yang ia kenali, cepat-cepat Rin membuka matanya dan melihat kembarannya, ya _kembarannya, _Len Kagamine, sang pangeran sekolah, di depannya.

"Ouch.. _Lihat di mana kau berdiri __**Lenny.**_" Kata Rin sembari bangkit dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Dikejar oleh para Lolicon _kakakku?_" Tanya Len sembari menyingrai. Rin memutar kepalanya dan mengangguk.

"Ugh.. mereka membuatku gila, setiap tahun aku harus lari marathon.."

"Kalo begitu akhir saja ini.." Kata Len dengan ringan. Rin mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa mak-"

Kata-kata Rin terpotong saat ia mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan itu semakin mendekat. Suara apa?

Yah, yang kaya' gini~

"Rin! Terima COKLATKUUU!"

"JADI PACARKU!"

"BIARKAN AKU MELIHAT...!"

Tanpa peringatan, Rin langsung bersiap berlari marathon lagi. Tapi, kawaaan~ Lenlen tak membiarkan Rinrin untuk kabur.

"Lepaskan AKU **SHOTA!**" Teriak Rin pada adiknya yang menahannya dari rencananya untuk kabur.

"Kau mau mengakhirinya'kan?" Kata Len tiba-tiba. Rinpun berhenti menggeliat dan menatap Len.

"Hah?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Rin, Len malah menarik Rin dalam pelukkannya dan mengatakan..

"_Be my valentine dear sister?_"

Seketika Rin langsung mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Len, tapi bukannya menatap wajah Len yang seharusnya Cuma beberapa centi, ia malah mendapati..

"Hu-a- mmph!"

Len menciumnya.

Dan para Lolicon pun menangis karena sang idola telah di ambil oleh orang lain.

* * *

**In-Chan : bwehehehehehehehehehehe~ XDDD yayayay! VALNETINE! XD saia sih gak ngerayain, tapi demi LENRIN! YOSH! XD**


	18. Chapter 18 : MeltDown

**In-Chan :**** Yah~ saia hanya menulis saja~~~ lagi depresi.. TTATT**

**Jadi? Mm.. er... baca ? **

**Disclaimer : BUKAAAAANN!

* * *

**

**18.) MELTDOWN**

Aku... tak dibutuhkan..

* * *

Aku berbaring di atas kasur menatap langit-langit kamarku. Semua terasa berat bagiku. Menghela nafas dengan berat, pikiranku melayang ke masalah-masalah yang menghantuiku selama ini.

"_Emm.. maaf, tapi aku harus pergi.." itu yang selalu mereka katakan padaku dan pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian. _

Perlahan aku memutar tubuhku menjadi tengkurap di atas kasur.

"_Uh.. ano.."_

"_Ayo! Kita makan bersama Haku!" Ajak Teto pada Haku.. meninggalkan aku lagi.._

Dengan perlahan dan kurang sabar, aku mencari-cari ponselku dibawah bantal.

Mmm.. ah! Ketemu!

Segera aku membuka _flap _ponselku dan melihat ke menu kontak.

Di dalam kontak ponselku hanya nomer milik Len.. saudara kembarku. Hanya nomer ponselnya yang ada disana.

Harus aku akui.., teman-teman disekolah selalu menjauhiku sejak aku mulai masuk kelas 8.. aneh ya? Padahal dulu mereka selalu bersamaku...

Mungkin semenjak aku tak bersama Len lagi.., mereka menjauhiku.

Len bisa dibilang sudah tak bersama dengan ku lagi karena.., ia berkencan dengan Miku, _mantan _sahabatku..

Aku masih ingat waktu itu..

"_Len?"_

_Len baru saja datang ke sekolah hari itu, dan itu membuatku khawatir. Ia pergi lebih dulu dariku, membuatku berjalan ke sekolah sendirian.._

_Tapi ia datang terlambat!_

_Dan.. dan ia bersama MIKU?_

"_Ah! Rin!"_

_Aku melirik sedikit ke arah dimana ada celah antara Len dan Miku, dan aku mendapati mereka bergandengan._

"_.."_

_Perlahan aku menatap saudaraku itu. Saudara yang kucintai lebih dari seorang saudara.., aku mencintainya._ Sebagai kekasih.

"_Rin! Kau tau?"_

"_Apa?" Tanyaku dengan seulas senyum palsu di bibirku._

"_Aku dan Miku sudah berkencan.." Dan hatikupun pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil saat dan maupun setelah itu.._

Aku benci Len! Aku benci Miku!

Aku benci semua orang! Aku benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci! Benci!

"AKU BENCI!" Teriakku pada bantal yang tak berdosa itu, melepaskan semua amarahku.

Ya, aku memang mencintai Len sebagai kekasih bukan saudara. Ia perhatian, baik, manis, dan juga tampan. Tapi perhatian dan kebaikannya selalu untuk Miku! Bukan AKU!

AKU BENCI DIA!

Tapi.., apa dayaku?

Aku hanya seorang Kagamine Rin. Gadis berambut _blond _dengan pita putih besar dan 4 jepitan rambut sebagai hiasan kepalanya. Tidak terlalu pintar. Selalu dijauhi dan.. **dibenci.**

Aku menghela nafas. Tak terasa, air mata mulai berlinang. Melewati kedua pipiku ini..

Dadaku mulai sesak mengingat Len yang menyukai Miku. Bukan aku..

Aku tau cintaku terhadap Len itu Illegal dan di cap jelek oleh sosial, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya! Aku... aku... AKU...

AKU BENCI LEN!

"Aku benci... benci... BENCI!"

"... Rin?" Sebuah suara memanggilku. Suara yang sangat kukenal dan ku sukai tapi disaat yang sama, aku membenci suara itu.

Segera, aku memutar kepalaku ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Len berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku.

"..." Aku diam. Tak bersuara, hanya menatap saudara kembarku yang seharusnya sekarang berada diluar, berkencan dengan Miku.

"... Rin?" Perlahan, ia berjalan ke arahku sembari terus menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

Kemudian ia berhenti di depanku dan duduk di pinggir kasurku.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanyaku pada Len dengan mencoba membuat suaraku tidak habis seperti berteriak ataupun menangis.

"Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak da-" Dengan cepat aku memotong perkataannya.

"Bukannya kau sedang kencan dengan Miku?"

"Ah.. tadi Miku membatalkannya.. ia berkata padaku bahwa ayahnya akan datang dan ia tidak bisa pergi jadi.." Jawabnya sembari mengacak-acak rambut _blond _miliknya yang mirip denganku tapi lebih indah.

Aku menatap Len dengan dingin.

"... Rin?" Len memanggilku.

Aku tak bergeming. "Rin?"

Memalingkan wajah, aku menatap layar ponselku yang berada ditanganku.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku?" Ucapku pada Len tanpa menatapnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Len memegang keningku. "Kau sakit?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang prihatin.

Aku tak menjawabnya.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil termometer dan membuatkanmu teh, oke?" Dan iapun bergegas keluar.

Sekali lagi, aku menghela nafas dan menekuk kakiku ke arahku. Akupun membenamkan mukaku.

"_Rin! Ayo bermain bersama!"_

"_Rin! Ayo kita belajar~"_

"_Rin, bisakah kita mengerjakan tugas ini di rumahmu?"_

"_Rin..."_

"_Rin..."_

"_Ri-"_

"_R-"_

Aku sudah merasakan cukup penderitaan. Gadis-gadis itu... semua orang.. semuanya hanya mendekatiku demi Len.

Bukan mendekatiku.. Aku.. aku..

Seketika, aku bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan menuju ke lemariku. Mengambil sepasang sepatu lusuhku dan sebuah jaket, aku menutup pintu lemariku dan segera mengenakannya.

Akupun mengambil secari kertas dari dalam laci meja belajarku dan juga sebuah pensil.

Dengan cepat aku mulai menulis.

_Besok.. kau akan melihatku.. tapi dalam keadaan lain.._

_Selamat tinggal.._

Meninggalkan catatan kecil itu di atas meja, aku membuka jendela kamarku lebar-lebar dan meloncat.

Inilah terakhir kalinya aku akan melihat semua ini, Len dan.. penderitaanku.

Malam ini memang sangat dingin. Tapi, aku tak peduli.. karena aku tak akan merasakan penderitaan lagi dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam.

Aku berusaha berjalan lebih cepat, berjalan menuju ke sebuah lembaga penelitian nuklir di pinggir kota.

**Len's POV**

Aku mendapati kamar Rin dalam keadaan kosong saat aku kembali.

"Rin?" Seruku, memanggil saudara kembarku yang paling kucintai.. lebih dari seharusnya..

Mataku mulai meneliti seluruh kamar Rin. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa jendela kamar ini terbuka lebar.. dan ada secarik kertas di atas meja belajar Rin.

Akupun menghampiri meja belajar Rin terlebih dahulu dan mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Besok.. kau akan melihatku.. tapi dalam keadaan lain.._

_Selamat tinggal.._

_Apa maksudnya?_Tanyaku dalam hati saat selesai membaca kertas itu.

"Rin..."

**Rin's POV**

Angin membelai wajahku dengan lembut kali ini.. mungkin mereka tau bahwa ini akan menjadi hari terakhirku di dunia ini..

Berdiri di pinggir _nuclear reactor _, aku menghela nafasku dengan berat. Aku memandang ke sekitar. Langit berwarna abu-abu dan kelam, seakan mengatakan perpisahan kepadaku. Seandainya ada seseorang yang mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.. aku berharap...

"RIN!" Lamunanku buyar seketika saat seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. Aku memutar kepalaku dan melihat Len berdiri disana, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia... kenapa ia di sini?

"RIN! JANGAN MELONCAT! AKU MOHON!" Teriaknya padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum masam. Tak mempedulikan pintanya, walaupun ia saudaraku.

Dahulu, aku pernah memintanya supaya ia lebih menghabiskan waktu denganku, tapi apa? Ia bahkan jarang sekali menatap wajahku.. dalam seminggu, aku dapat menghitung berapa kali kami bertatap muka. Bukan, lebih parah, tepatnya dalam sebulan kami hanya bertatap muka sebanyak 4 sampai 5 kali.

Aku memutar kepalaku lagi ke arah _nuclear reactor _dan menatap lurus ke bawah.

Jika aku loncat sekarang, tak akan ada penderitaan bagiku lagi dan semua orang akan melupakanku.. itu lebih baik bukan?

Lagipula… aku tak dibutuhkan lagi..

Memejamkan mataku, aku membentangkan kedua tanganku. Bersiap untuk menjatuhkan diriku ke dalam _nuclear reactor_ ini.

Tapi, Len menahanku dengan menarikku kedalam pelukkannya dan juga menarikku menjauhi _nuclear reactor_. Bagaikan boneka tak berdaya, aku diam tak berkutik.

"RIN! AKU MOHON! Aku mohon…" Kata-katanya berhenti dan digantikan oleh isak tangis.

"Aku mohon…. Aku mohon.. jangan.. jangan…" Lanjutnya.

Aku diam dan menghela nafas. Dengan kasar, aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukkannya meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin. Dan juga aku mendorong Len, tapi ia meraih tanganku lalu menggengamnya.

"Rin! Aku mohon! Jangan! AKU MOHON!" Pintanya lagi.

_Semuanya sudah terlambat.. Len.. penderitaanku sudah terlalu banyak.. aku sudah.._

Sekali lagi, tanpa memperdulikannya, aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya dan mulai berjalan mundur.

Sembari terus melangkah mundur, aku menatap Len yang menatapku.

"Hei, Len.." Ucapku padanya dengan seulas senyum.

Len diam, hanya menatapku. Akupun melanjutkan, "Kau tau.. aku membenci semua orang.."

Berjalan mundur.. "Dan juga Miku..."

Berjalan mundur.. "Serta.. terutama **kau...Len.**"

Berjalan mundur.. Aku masih dapat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Len.

Berjalan mundur.. "Tapi.."

Berjalan mundur.. dan aku berhenti saat aku merasa sudah sampai di bibir _nuclear reactor _ini.

Sekali lagi, aku membentangkan tanganku."Aku.."

Memejamkan mata, aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhirku. "Mencintaimu.. Len." Dan akupun menjatuhkan diriku. Meninggalkan semua penderitaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tau apa yang ku lihat sebelum aku memejamkan mataku?

Len... menangis.. dan berteriak.. tapi..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak tau apa yang diteriakkannya padaku..

* * *

**In-Chan : Beeeehh~ pheeww.. selesaaai! XDDD**** R&R~ gak juga gpp~ XD**


	19. Chapter 19 : White Day

In-Chan : Bwehehhehehehe~ XP Saiaa kemballiiii~ X33

**Disclaimer : ****Meooong~ buwkwaaaannwwjwwj~

* * *

**

**19.) White Day **

To-tolong terima!

* * *

Len Kagamine, kembaran dari Rin Kagamine, hanya saja lebih muda, sedang lari marathon, mirip kakaknya pada Valentine day lalu. Kenapa?

Para SHOTACON mengejarnya! Dan juga para lolicon yang dendam padanya..

"KEMBALI KAU PENCURI LOLIIIIIII!"

"KEMBALIKAN RINNNN!"

Inilah teriakan para Lolicon yang tak rela sang idola di ambil tuan SHOTA kecil kita~

"LEN!"

"LENNYYYYYY"

Aih..aih... ==" Fans girlnya juga sama aja~ [saia juga dong?]

**Len terus berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! Berlari! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN BERLARIII! XDD**

Tapi ia berhenti saat ia melihat sang kakak yang sedang berjalan di salah satu lorong dengan santainya. Dengan cepat ia menarik Rin ke dalam loker janitor terdekat dan menguncinya.

"LEN!" Seru Rin di dalam loker setelah ia ditarik Len.

"Sssstt!" Kata Len dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Di kejar-kejar?" Tebaknya. Len mengangguk.

"Dan juga oleh para... fansmu.." Tambahnya, dengan muka MELAS SUPPEERRRRR! XDD

Rin tersenyum. Betapa lucunya kekasih terlarangnya ini.

"Kenapa kau **malaaaah tersenyuuuuuum!**" Tanya Len dengan emosi.

"Ssssstt! Nanti ada yang dengar, bodoh!" Bentak Rin, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Len diam.

Dan sang kawan kitaa~ Henniiing menyelimuti mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Er..."

"Len?"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin m-"

Kata-kata Rin terpotong saat sebaris kata dan suara yang _kurang menyenangkan lewat.._

"KEMBALI KAU PENCURI LOLIIIIIII!"

"KEMBALIKAN RINNNN!"

"LEN!"

"LENNYYYYYY"

Len dan Rin hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan kaget dan tetap diam karena suara-suara tadi.

Yah, sampai Len angkat bicara..,

"Kau mau mengatakan apa tadi?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Ah? Emm..." Rin menatap Len dengan wajah memerah sedikit. "Eto.. aku ingin memberimu ini.."

Len awalnya bingung saat Rin mngatakan itu, tapi ia kemudian tau apa yang dimaksud Rin.

Rin mencium Len di pipi dan berkata, "Thanks for the valentine day.."

Seketika itu juga, Len menarik Rin dan menciumnya.

Sedangkan nasib para Lolicon dan Shotacon~ mereka masih nyari-nyari Len sampai pulang sekolah..

Aiih..aihh~ XD

* * *

In-Chan : YAY! WHITE DAY! Bener hari ini'kan? R&R~ XD


	20. Chapter 20 : Meltdown

In Chan : Wehh.. saia balek? Wheheheheh~ XD Seperti Request... er.. Hikari-chan? *pikun mode : ON* MELTDOWN Sequel~ XD

**Disclaimer : Bukan.**

* * *

**20.) MeltDown**

Rin... aku..

* * *

Kugenggam tangan dingin Rin yang terbaring kaku didepanku. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Itu karena.., Ia telah tiada.

Warna bibirnya yang semula _pink _yang indah sekarang berwarna putih pucat dan wajahnya yang dahulu penuh kehangatan sekarang berwarna putih seputih salju dan juga... dingin.

"R...in.." Ucapku lirih, mencoba menahan air mataku yang akan mulai berlinang jika tidak kuhentikan.

Membelai wajahnya pelan, aku menyesal. Aku menyesal.. atas semuanya..

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa aku tak pernah bersamanya lagi?_

_Kenapa aku meninggalkannnya sendirian dan tak pernah bicara dengannya sesering dahulu lagi?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar dan terus melintas tanpa henti di dalam kepalaku.

_Kenapa..._

"Rin... Rin.. Rin... RIN!"

* * *

Menelusuri ruangan dengan aroma jeruk yang mulai memudar ini, aku menatap apa yang ada satu persatu, tapi dengan tatapan kosong.

Kasur kecil yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang ini, sekarang kosong dan rapih.. tidak seperti seharusnya, berantakan dan ada Rin..

_Rin.._

Perlahan, aku duduk di ujung kasur tak bertuan ini, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa dari Rin.., saudara kembarku, orang yang kucintai lebih dari seorang saudara, tapi.. kehangatan yang kucari telah pergi.., bersama Rin..

Akupun menyandarkan kepalaku secara perlahan ke atas bantal Rin, aroma jeruk juga telah pudar disini.

Kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Kenapa aku tak mengatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum ini dan tidak berkencan dengan Miku?

Kenapa aku bisa dibutakan oleh Miku? Kenapa?

"Kenapa... Rin.."

Memejamkan mata, aku mencoba mengingat masa kecilku dengan Rin.

Masa lalu memang manis.. sangat manis dan indah.. tapi masa lalu tetap masa lalu dan tak bisa terulang lagi, seberapapun kita inginkan..

_Rin..._

* * *

Berjalan perlahan, aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku-saku jaketku karena hawa yang dingin.

Musim dingin.., ya.. ini memang musim dingin.. warna langit yang kelabu dan juga hembusan angin yang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk mulai hadir.

Mengepalkan tangan yang masih di dalam saku jaketku, aku teringat akan tanggal berapa sekarang.

_25 Desember.._

"Natal.." Bisikku pada diri sendiri, berhenti sejenak. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap langit kelabu yang berada diatasku.

_25 desember... _

_Sudah berapa lama sejak Rin pergi..?_

Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Akupun menghela nafas.

Rin... sudah hampir 5 tahun sejak ia pergi. Meninggalkan aku di dunia ini.

Ia pergi..

"Rin.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berharap...

Kita dapat bertemu lagi..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun harus terus menerus terlahir kembali.., aku akan selalu menunggumu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin..

* * *

"...en.. Len.."

...

_Su-suara itu.. R-ri—_

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Ukh... " Geramku saat membuka mataku.

Perlahan aku menangkap dua mata biru yang menatapku dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

_Rin._

"Len! Ba-" Seru Rin padaku tapi kata-katanya terhenti saat aku memeluknya dalam sekejap.

"Wha-... Len?"

"Maaf.."

"Ma-maaf?"

"Maaf.." Bisikku ditelinganya. Salahku.., salahku.. salahku... semua kerenggangan antara kami.. Rin dan aku, semua salahku.

".." Ia tak merespon.

"Maaf.. aku cinta padamu Rin.."

* * *

In-Chan : ... oke, karena saia baru balek, dimana saia masih dalam keadaan blank.. R&R KAWAN! DAN INI AKAN BERLANJUT! XDD


	21. Chapter 21 : Writer Block

**In-Chan : Hngg.. saia gaje =A="**

**Disclaimer : Bukan! SAIA PUNYANYA UTAU 2!**

* * *

**21.) Writer Block**

_Pusing…_

* * *

Jemari- jemari itu seharusnya sedang menari sekarang. Menyusun berbagai kata yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Tapi, kenapa sekarang jemari itu tidak bergerak?

"Hnnggg…" Geram Miku sembari berpikir keras. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Kelanjutan cerita yang sedang diketiknya untuk sebuah web. Ia sudah duduk di depan komputernya, dengan secangkir kopi dan sebuah kacamata baca yang menemaninya untuk melaksanakan kegiatan itu.

Biasanya sang dewa inspirasi sudah datang dan memberinya ide, _tepat saat ia duduk _di kursi yang ia tengah duduki sekarang.

Tapi.. ya.. tidak kali ini kawan. Hatsune Miku, sang penulis tersohor di dunia maya, terkena _Writer Block!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**In-Chan : Oke, saia yang kena WB *orz**

**Ini cerita juga kagak bener amat =A=" lupakan, review kalo ingin, tidak ya sudah =3=**


	22. Chapter 22 : Phantom Thieves Peter&Jenny

In-Chan : HNGGGG UDAH BERIBU-RIBU TAHUN SAIA GA NONGOL, I AM HEREEEEEEE/plaak/

**Disclaimer : VOCALOID BUKAN MILIK AYEEEE**

* * *

**22.) Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny**

_Kapan sepasang mata itu menjadi milikku?_

* * *

Sebuah bayangan melesat di antara gedung-gedung kota yang sudah mulai tidur ini dengan gesit. Tak seorangpun dapat mengetahui wujud asli bayangan itu.

"PENCURI!" teriak seseorang, memecahkan keheningan di malam itu. Orang-orang yang masih terjaga bergegas mencari pencuri tersebut. Namun, tak ada yang dapat menemukan si pencuri itu ataupun setitik bukti.

* * *

"Kerja bagus, Len." seru seorang gadis pada pemuda yang menyodorkannya sebuah berlian besar dan sepotong baju wanita.

"Jika ada yang sangat kau inginkan panggil aku saja, Nona Rin." balas pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu, membungkuk dengan seulas senyum.

"Barang-barang ini memang sangat indah!" seru nona yang dipanggil Rin itu sembari ia berputar-putar dengan baju yang tadi diberikan oleh Len.

Len hanya tersenyum. Melihat Rin yang begitu gembira, Len juga ikut bahagia. Walau ia harus mencuri dari orang lain..

_Apa pun untuk Nona Rin.. _batin Len, perasaan akan bahagia tak dapat dibendung oleh wajahnya.

"…oi…" sang nona mencoba memanggil Len yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Namun tiada respon. Nona Rin pun mengangkat alisnya sebelum melangkah menuju Len yang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berjarak beberapa meneter darinya.

"Heiiiii!" sekali lagi, namun tidak ada respon. Nona Rin pun menjadi sebal dan berteriak, "HEI! BANGUN LEN!"

"HU-hua" dan Len pun jatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Nona Rin hanya menatap Len dengan sebal. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jika kau memiliki waktu untuk melamun dan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu, **LEBIH ENGKAU MULAILAH BEKERJA.**" Muka nona Rin dipenuhi aura seram.

"…Er… baik Nona." jawab Len, berusaha untuk bangkit. Kemudian, Len meraih tangan Nona Rin dan bertanya, "Apa yang Kau ingin'kan, Nona?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika koleksi spesies kupu-kupu yang sudah punah?" ujar nona Rin dengan seringai yang ditujukan pada Len.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona." Dan dengan itu Len pun pergi untuk memenuhi permintaan nona Rin.

* * *

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona. Koleksi spesies kupu-kupu yang sudah punah." seru Len, menunjukkan sebuah kotak yang berisi kupu-kupu yang sudah diawetkan.

"Kerja bagus, Len!" ujar nona Rin sembari ia merampas kotak itu dari Len. Mata nona Rin mulai berkilauan begitu ia melihat barang yang ia inginkan berada tepat di tangannya.

Len, seperti biasanya, hanya tersenyum.

"Hei, Len?" seru nona Rin tiba-tiba. Ia meletakkan kotak yang berisi spesies kupu-kupu yang sudah punah itu di atas meja sebelum menghampiri Len.

"Ya, Nona?" Len menatap nona Rin dengan senyum lembut. Nona Rin pun menyodorkan tangannya yang kemudian diraih oleh Len.

"Kau jangan sekali-sekali menerima permintaan dari gadis lain, mengerti?" ujar nona Rin kepada Len, wajah gadis itu memancarkan aura tegas.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona." jawab Len, masih tersenyum lembut.

"Jika kau berani menerima permintaan gadis lain, aku akan _–beep—_ dirimu." Nona Rin menambahkan. Len memejamkan matanya dan menjawab, "Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona." Pikiran Len mulai melayang pada waktu ia mengikari kata-katanya pada nona Rin. Nona Rin menyiksa dirinya habis-habisan.

Len tertawa di dalam hati. "Kau adalah pelayan setiaku, tidak ada keluhan, bukan?" lanjut nona Rin lagi.

"Tidak ada sama sekali, Nona." balas Len, mencium tangan nona Rin. Seketika, nona Rin menarik tangannya dan berseru, "Nah! Sekarang ambil'kan barang ini!"

Len tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian berkata, "Sesuai keinginanmu, Nona."

* * *

Sepasang mata biru menyala dalam kegelapan. Sepasang mata itu mengintai sekelilingnya di dalam kegelapan.

"_Test.. test.." _suara seseorang dapat terdengar melalu _walkie talkie_ yang dibawa oleh Len.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Len pada nona Rin.

"_Sudah'kah Kau dapatkan barang yang ku minta?_" tanya nona Rin pada Len. Len pun menghela nafas.

"Sebentar lagi, Nona…" balas Len, tangannya memegangi kepalanya.

"Ini melelahkan…" gerutu Len dengan suara yang sangat kecil, tapi nona Rin masih dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Len sehingga ia berteriak, "Apa? Kau mengeluh sekarang?"

"Err… ti—"

"Ingat, jika barang itu tidak kau dapat'kan.. **awas.**" Len menelan ludah secara diam-diam.

* * *

"Dan ini barang yang Nona ingin'kan." kata Len saat ia bertemu dengan Nona Rin.

"Ah! Akhirnya!" Nona Rin berteriak girang. Len, tidak seperti biasanya, ia menatap nona Rin bukan dengan senyuman, namun dengan wajah lelah.

"Kapan aku akan memiliki sepasang mata itu.." bisik Len pada diri sendiri, yang dimana, nona Rindapat mendengarnya karena pendengarannya yang tajam.

"Itu lucu sekali, Len!" seru nona Rin tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Len yang mukanya memerah.

"Nah, sekarang apalagi yang ku inginkan.." nona Rin berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sembari berpikir apa yang dia inginkan.

Len menghela nafas dengan berat.

"… Apa lagi yang Kau ingikan, Nona?"

* * *

In-Chan : YAYAYYAYA SELESAAII/dor/ okeh, ini sekedar fic update, semoga berkenan ouo/

R&R pleaseee~


End file.
